


Unfinished Business

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M, hercules au, sorry emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of works that will, sadly, probably never be completed. My sincerest apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> I might pick these up if my muse for them come back but don't hold your breath or you'll die. 
> 
> Uh so yeah this is my Disney anthology fic that uh /sweats nervously never got finished? sorry orz

When Yunho is five years old, he asks his parents why none of the other kids want to play with him. They still, stop doing what they were doing, which Yunho finds sort of odd, but he stays quiet so he can listen for their answer.

His mother sighs. "Yunho, dear, you must understand. Children are not always very kind."

Yunho understood. He understood that better than anyone. The other kids in the village always run away when he wants to play, laughing at him and calling him names. He doesn't know why. He doesn't even know what a 'freak' is. He wishes they would stop making him feel bad all the time. He just wants to play too.

"But why, Mother? I try to be nice to them. Why don't they want to play with me?" he asks.

His mother looks sort of upset, and Yunho doesn't want to make her upset, so he stops asking her questions and goes outside to play with the puppy.

He tries to look happy, but he thinks his mother can tell that his heart is sad. Mothers can always tell that sort of thing.

***

When Yunho is seven years old, he asks his mother what a 'freak' is.

His mother drops the pan she is holding. Yunho jumps in surprise. "Where did you hear that, son?"

She looks shocked and a little angry, and Yunho is suddenly nervous. It doesn't look like it's a good word. He looks down and drags the tip of his sandals into the dirt floor of their kitchen. He mumbles an answer he knows his mother won't hear.

"Don't mumble, Yunho," his mother says sharply. "Tell me where you heard that."

Yunho looks up. "The village kids." Maybe he doesn't have to tell her that they call him that.

"Did they call you that?"

Drat.

He nods, and says, "Yes, Mother."

Her eyes flash dangerously. But after a second, she doesn't look angry anymore. She looks sad. Yunho looks at her in confusion; he was sure she was going to scold him.

Instead, she pulls him close to her and hugs him tightly. Yunho hugs her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, wondering why she was hugging him all of a sudden, but happy to receive her hug anyway. He's careful not to hug her too hard, though. Sometimes he forgets about his strength and hurts her by accident.

When she doesn't do anything for a whole few seconds, he tugs her skirt. "Mother, what does it mean?"

"Oh Yunho," she sighs, stroking his hair. He loves when she does that. "It's not a nice word."

"But what does it mean?" he insists.

"It means someone who's different, but Yunho, you mustn't become upset by these kids. They don't know what a wonderful boy you are."

It's the sort of things all mothers say, and he knows she's just trying to make him feel better. It doesn't make him less lonely though.

***

When Yunho is twelve years old, he accidentally destroys the blacksmith's shop.

Terrified, he looks at the rubble around him. No one else had been in the shop when Yunho was pushed into the walls, consequently toppling them over as if they were made of paper. The other boys had followed him in, taunting and teasing him, and when the wall behind Yunho cracked after they pushed him into it, they had run out screaming.

Yunho hadn't meant to. He was waiting for the blacksmith to appear so he could ask him about one of the shoes for his father's horse. He hadn't known he'd break down the wall.

He looks around, wanting his dad to come and help him, but his father is nowhere in sight.

He hears the blacksmith coming before he sees him, knows his family won't escape this unscathed. The blacksmith is screaming, his face purple from rage, and as he is screaming profanities down at Yunho while he stares wide-eyed and still in the rubble, his father appears.

"Now calm down Mr. Smith, it was just an accident!" his father says, trying to placate the furious blacksmith. "He's just a child!"

"He's a freak is what he is! He's a danger to us all! What if there had been people in the building? They would have all died!"

Yunho didn't think the blacksmith was wrong.

His father's jaw clenches. "I am quite aware." He turns to Yunho, sliding his hands under his arms and lifting him gently. “Are you alright, son?” His eyes are gentle and concerned. He doesn’t look angry at all.

And that is what makes Yunho’s lower lip tremble. “I didn’t mean to,” he says, his voice shaky. “It was an accident.”

His father wipes away his tears. “I know, Yunho, it’s okay,” he soothes.

“It is most certainly not okay! He destroyed my shop!” The blacksmith is still purple in the face.

“Of course we will pay for the damages,” his father says, tight-lipped, and brings Yunho closer to himself. “Tell me what the total amount comes to and I will pay you. Come now, Yunho.”

Yunho clutches his father’s shirt as they leave, still sniffling. He hates when he cries. He’s going to be a teenager next year, and teenagers don’t cry.

When they get home, his mother checks him for injuries, even though they all know Yunho never gets hurt, and never has. When he fell out of tree when he was eight, nothing was hurt except his ego, and when a horse trod over his arm when he was ten, it didn’t even leave a bruise, even though it should’ve completely shattered his bones. His mom checks anyway, and then cooks him his favorite food and tucks him into bed.

Yunho can’t sleep though, because he’s thinking about how the walls crumbling around him should have at least left a scratch on him, but again there was nothing.

 _I really am a freak_ , Yunho thinks.

He hears his parents’ hushed murmurings in the next room, and creeps out of bed to see what they’re doing, watching through the crack in the open door.

They’re both sitting at the table, his father’s head in his hands, elbows on the table, while his mother has a comforting hand on the small of his back. They don’t look very happy.

And why would they be? Yunho destroyed the blacksmith’s shop, and it’ll cost money to repair, money they clearly don’t have. It doesn’t matter if Yunho hadn’t meant to.

“What are we to do, Agafya? We do not have the money to pay for the damages.” He sounded so forlorn, so upset. Yunho’s heart clenches.

His mother sighs, rubs her hand over his back. “I know, dear. We’ll come up with something.”

There a pause, and then, “We must tell him.”

His mother gasps. Yunho’s heart raced. “What? We cannot tell him, Argus, he will feel even more different!”

His father looks up at her. “Yunho is not stupid, Agafya, he will figure out he is different, if he hasn’t already. Do you know the other day he asked me why he does not bleed like the other boys?”

His mother wrung her hands in her lap. “Oh, I know he isn’t stupid. It’s just, I wish to protect him a while longer.”

“I do not think we are protecting him any longer. We are isolating him and making him lonely. Yunho is a bright, kind boy. He does not deserve that,” his father says quietly.

“I know,” his mother whispers. “Just, not now. Yunho feels terribly guilty about the shop anyway. We just have to keep him closer to us.”

“Agafya-” his father starts, but his mother doesn’t let him finish.

“The village children are cruel to him, anyway. He does not deserve that. We will keep him closer to us, where he is loved. He’s very strong, he can help you around our farm,” she says firmly.

His father sighs. “As you wish.”

They turn back to the table, to the papers spread before them, and begin to plan how to pay back the blacksmith.

Yunho creeps back into bed, but he doesn’t sleep. He stars at the ceiling, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, dripping down his temple. His throat feels tight, like he can’t breath, sobs threatening to escape, but he bites down on his elbow so his parents wouldn’t hear.

He really is different, but he doesn’t know why. His parents don’t want him to know, but he knows anyway.

Yunho swallows. It doesn’t matter. His parents still love him, despite all the trouble he has caused them. He vows to be a better son and help them a lot, since he’s stronger than his father. He wipes away his tears and turns to his side, falling into an uneasy sleep.

 

 


End file.
